DC Universe vs. The Masters of the Universe Vol 1 5
's most dangerous villains, and... and... the ?! | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Worlds Collide | Synopsis1 = and his companions make their way to the House of Secrets, which has pinpointed as 's place of power, from which he is siphoning the planet's mystical energies, and feeding them to his master. Adam suggests that and his mother head in through the back, while he and Evil-Lyn go through the front. Teela, though, warns that he should turn into before he does anything. His will surely blast them on sight, and Adam needs to be at full strength. Evil-Lyn warns against it, though, reminding that Skeletor will sense the change, and they will lose the element of surprise. Taking Adam aside, Teela warns that as much as the Queen's powerlessness is of concern, she worries more about him being alone with Evil-Lyn. She may yet turn traitor, despite momentarily being united in cause. Meanwhile, Skeltor monitors how well his siphons are working, noting that most of the planet's mystical life force has been drained away. In less than an hour, this world will be no more. His ally, Black Alice reminds that however well he thinks he's doing, Skeletor will surely be double-crossed by his benefactor, . As if in answer, Orko calls on Skeletor, berating him for failing to notice that he has unwanted guests outside. Despite Skeletor's protests, Orko decides to intervene personally, casting a spell that will enslave the entire population of the planet. Meanwhile, the rest of the have decided, finally, to band together against Skeletor with Batman and the Justice League Dark in Gotham City. Suddenly, John Constantine intercepts a blast of evil magic, only just managing to shield them all. A call on the Justice League's global frequency confirms that it was another mind-control spell on a massive scale. Heroes and villains alike, around the world, are being called to destroy enemies of Orko. As Adam rushes in through the House of Secrets' front door, Evil-Lyn prepares to betray him, offering him up to Skeletor as a gift. Skeletor steps in front of her magical attack, nullifying it abnd warning that they will need the prince if they are to stop their one true enemy. Confused and embittered that Teela was right, Adam demands to know who might be behind this all if not Skeletor. His uncle responds that if they did not have a common enemy, he would have killed the boy on sight. Skeletor tells of how their real foe is one that Adam once knew as a friend. Eons ago, the name struck terror into the heart of the cosmos. His evil lives on through his son , who slew his own father, claiming his skull as trophy. Skeletor harnessed that skull's power to erase everyone's memories and take over . However, He-Man wasn't the first to try to stop that plan. Orko of had realized that Skeletor found the skull of power long before anyone else did. Famous for having his spells backfire on him, Orko's intent to destroy the skull resulted in his absorbing the worst qualities of Horde Prime, imbuing him with power beyond anyone's dreaming. He also lost his compassion, empathy, and humanity. Now, it will take all of them to stop the foolish troll who had only wanted to be a wizard, and instead became a mad god. Meanwhile, on , Superman has been summoned there by Orko, and struggles against his magical bonds. Orko taunts him, warning that even if he escaped, he'd still be trapped in another universe, subject to the whims of a being with absolute power - thanks to the skull of Horde Prime. Superman, thinking he has found Orko's weakness charges at the skull, only to be thrust back. Even knowing what he must destroy is useless if his own power cannot overcome magic. For all his strength on Earth, Superman is just meat to Orko. Soon, the Masters of the Universe and Justice League Dark arrive at the House of Secrets to find Eternia's greatest heroes allied with its greatest villains. Skeletor explains that he has turned coat on his master, and tried to deactivate his syphons to no avail. In the meantime, Prince Adam has gone to Trolla to fight Orko in his own domain, and try to rescue Superman, if possible. wonders at what happened to Skeletor since He-Man defeated him. Skeletor explains that he fell into the abyss surrounding , near death. There, Orko reached out to him via Horde Prime's skull, dragging him to Trolla. He had already remade his world and his people to suit him, and he soon re-made Skeletor out of pity or jest. Regardless, Skeletor was infused with the magic of his broken - which he hopes will prove Orko's undoing. Unfortunately, in the meantime, the heroes and villains of the world have begun to converge on the House of Secrets, eager to defend Orko's plan. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ( ) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}